


Call Me Crazy

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick nodded and relocated the phone to a new spot beside him. He used the desk to pull himself up, his feet igniting in rapid tingling as blood rushed to his lower extremities.</p><p>"Waiting for a call?" Michonne asked, dark coal-like eyes settling on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Crazy

Rick's ass hurt from sitting on the concrete floor and part of the workbench he was leaning on was digging into his shoulder. His toes had long gone numb but he couldn't bring himself to get up and move. He'd been waiting for hours, his fingers twisted up in the black phone cord.

The sun would be coming up soon, and they would be returning to Woodbury to get Daryl. The group couldn't take another loss, not so soon after Lori and T, hell, even Oscar. They were dying, one by one, and he didn't know what to do about.

The phone rattled as he picked up the handset again and held it to his ear only to hear silence. He didn't want to admit what he was hoping for. If he did, what kind of a man would that make him? Hell, maybe desperately wishing you would have a psychological break was crazy enough in itself… He just needed to hear her voice again. Just one more time. He needed to know he was doing the right thing, leaving Carl and Judith behind to go on a possible death mission.

Rick scrubbed a hand over his face.

Life was unfair.

How was he supposed to choose between being an honourable man and a stable father? He used to think they were the same thing. Before everything became so damn complicated that he couldn't figure out the difference between right and wrong.

He looked down at the silent phone again.

Please, baby. Tell me what to do.

The sun was peeking through the windows across from him and he heard the heavy door squeak on it's rusty hinges. He looked up to see the woman, Michonne, descending the steps. She was dressed, her katana strapped across her back.

"We're all ready to move out," she told him, her voice low and guarded. She seemed to trust him less than he trusted her.

Rick nodded and relocated the phone to a new spot beside him. He used the desk to pull himself up, his feet igniting in rapid tingling as blood rushed to his lower extremities.

"Waiting for a call?" Michonne asked, dark coal-like eyes settling on the phone.

Rick met her eyes straight on as they locked gazes. "I think I'm going crazy," he admitted, swallowing hard. He wasn't sure why he said it aloud, and to her out of anyone.

Michonne's face remained stoic and she nodded. "Good," she finally said. "When you're crazy people are less likely to fuck with you." She turned her back to him and started up the steps, still limping on her sore leg.

"Can I trust you?" He asked her, following her slowly.

She passed through the boiler room door without looking back at him. He figured she wasn't going to answer, and they walked in silence until they reached the door that would take them outside into the prison yard. Her hand rested on the handle that would open it and she paused. "Don't trust anyone," she warned. "All the good people've gone nuts… and the ones who haven't- they're the most dangerous of us all."


End file.
